


Baby One More Time*

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team, episode s05e17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Название песни Бритни Спирс, которую поет Росси в фике.<br/>**Первые строчки припева из этой песни.</p></blockquote>





	Baby One More Time*

\- Кто-нибудь, остановите его! – Эмили беспомощно оглянулась на Хотча в поисках поддержки, и тот предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку разрешить ситуацию мирным путем.

\- Дэйв, остынь, оно того не стоит.  
Росси смерил его слегка нетрезвым взглядом и прищурился:  
\- И ты, Хотч? Тоже думаешь, что я не смогу?  
\- Сядь, Дэйв, давай сменим тему.  
\- Значит, думаешь, - заключил тот, еще больше распаляясь. - Ну ладно.  
Не дав больше никому произнести ни слова, Росси развернулся на каблуках и, стряхнув невидимую пылинку с идеально отглаженного пиджака, направился к сцене, немного пошатываясь из стороны в сторону.  
\- О Боже, он действительно сделает это! - вырвалось у Джей Джей.  
Хотч устало прикрыл глаза, признавая поражение. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы отговаривать Дэйвида Росси - профайлера с мировым именем, автора десятка бестселлеров, опытного агента ФБР - от чего-либо? Уж если тот принял решение, остановить его не представлялось возможным. Даже если он собирался совершить очевидную глупость - исполнить под караоке одну из песен Бритни Спирс на вечеринке, где собрался весь отдел во главе со Штраусс.   
\- Может, у них нет нужной песни? - Эмили с надеждой осмотрела притихших коллег, словно они знали ответ.  
Росси как раз закончил разговаривать с кем-то из обслуживающего персонала и заполучил в свои руки микрофон. В следующее мгновение заиграла музыка. И Росси запел.  
\- «Baby One More Time», - авторитетно заявила Гарсия, с первых нот опознав мелодию. – Хороший выбор.   
Она принялась машинально отстукивать пальцами ритм песни, но была вынуждена остановиться под тяжелым взглядом Хотча.   
А Росси тем временем продолжал. Подобравшись к краю сцены, он развернулся к тому столику, за которым сидела Штраусс:  
« Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby»**  
За какие-то пару минут Хотч успел возненавидеть корпоративные вечеринки, создателей караоке и Бритни Спирс лично.   
\- Господи, - простонала Эмили. - Я больше не могу на это смотреть!  
\- Может, мы чего-то не знаем, - ухмыльнулся Морган, красноречиво приподняв брови, и чуть тише добавил, – о них со Штраусс.  
\- Это ведь ты сказал, что он не умеет петь, - вдруг вспомнила Джей Джей о том, с чего все началось.  
\- И что? Откуда я мог знать, что он решит доказать обратное?  
\- Морган, - строго начал Хотч, но тот лишь обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Правилами отдела запрещено анализировать коллег. Я даже не догадывался, что его потянет петь.  
Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять – знал, еще как знал! И все равно подзуживал подвыпившего Росси и даже о Бритни, прости ее Господи, Спирс упомянул неслучайно. Только зачем весь этот балаган был Моргану нужен? Хотч попытался рассуждать на эту тему, но решил, что лучше ему не знать – на сегодняшний вечер с него и так довольно потрясений.   
\- Ты хоть представляешь, что будет завтра?   
\- Много видео на ютубе! Качество, конечно, не ахти какое, - откликнулась Гарсия, любовно поглаживая телефон. – Но тут просто обязаны быть камеры видеонаблюдения, - задумчиво добавила она.  
Улыбка Моргана стала еще шире.  
\- Я могу рассчитывать на копию, детка?  
\- Конечно, сладенький! Для тебя – все что угодно.  
А со сцены тем временем все еще доносилось хрипловатое «Oh baby, baby». Кажется, Росси вошел во вкус. И Хотчу пришлось призвать всю свою силу воли, чтобы подавить страдальческий стон.

А Рид все это время не сводил взгляда с довольно улыбающегося Моргана и раз за разом прокручивал в памяти их сегодняшний разговор.

Они уже собирались выходить, когда Рид неудачно нагнулся, зашнуровывая туфли, и вскрикнул от внезапно прострелившей колено боли.   
\- Снова болит?  
\- Нет, все нормально. Уже прошло, - быстро возразил Рид, но было поздно. Морган привычно опустился перед ним на колени и принялся зашнуровывать туфли сам. За прошедшие полгода он проделывал это уже много раз.   
\- Спенсер, ты уверен, что не нужен новый ортез?   
\- Да. Вероятно, это из-за того, что я оступился, когда спускался в канаву.  
\- В какую еще канаву?   
Все его внимание было сосредоточено на лице Рида, и тот поджал губы, недовольный, что сболтнул лишнее – теперь Морган не успокоится, пока не узнает всех подробностей.  
\- Какую канаву, Спенсер.  
\- Когда мы с Росси ездили осматривать место преступления во время последнего расследования, - нехотя ответил тот.  
\- И зачем ты туда полез? – Морган принялся легонько поглаживать больное колено.  
\- Чтобы осмотреть ее, разумеется.  
\- А почему в канаву не спустился сам Росси? - обманчиво мягким голосом спросил Морган.  
\- Дерек, со мной все нормально. Нам уже давно пора выходить, иначе мы опоздаем на вечеринку, - Рид попытался сменить тему разговора, но тщетно. Морган удерживал его ногу бережно, но крепко, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.   
\- Так почему?   
\- Потому что он не хотел испачкать новые туфли, - очень тихо ответил Рид, проклиная себя за неосторожность. Он не собирался рассказывать о том инциденте, это бы выглядело глупо и по-детски, но лгать Моргану было бесполезно.   
\- Значит, не хотел туфли испачкать. Понятно.   
Морган еще раз погладил больное колено и поднялся на ноги. Но Рид тут же преградил ему дорогу.  
\- Дерек, я вполне способен позаботиться о себе.  
\- Я когда-нибудь утверждал обратное?  
\- Да! Например, когда Клуни утащил мою трость и носился с ней по заднему двору.  
Морган хитро прищурился и обнял Рида:  
\- Согласен, было дело.  
\- Не пытайся сбить меня с мысли. Обещай, что Росси не узнает об этом разговоре.  
Вместо ответа Морган ласково потерся носом о его щеку.  
\- Дерек!   
\- Обещаю, - насмешливо фыркнул тот перед тем, как закрыть рот Рида поцелуем.  
Разумеется, на вечеринку они едва не опоздали. 

И теперь, чувствуя, как Морган осторожно поглаживает его колено под столом, Рид вынужден был признать, что свое обещание тот не нарушил. Если только самую малость использовал ситуацию в своих целях. Но это же Морган!  
Рид незаметно опустил руку под стол и на мгновение сжал его ладонь в своей.

**Author's Note:**

> *Название песни Бритни Спирс, которую поет Росси в фике.  
> **Первые строчки припева из этой песни.


End file.
